


The one that got away

by signsofmybts



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, I Made Myself Cry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jos Verstappen's A+ Parenting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signsofmybts/pseuds/signsofmybts
Summary: In another life, I would make you staySo I don't have to say you were the one that got away
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	The one that got away

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically inspired by the one that got away from Katy Perry, so I advice you to listen to it while reading.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Never planned that one day I'd be losing you  
In another life, I would be your girl  
We'd keep all our promises, be us against the world  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wish I could have said this to your face Daniel, I really wished. But I guess life had different plans for me. Daniel, I am tired of living. I am tired of the abuse, of empty wishes. I am tired of being portrayed as the bad guy. And I am tired of myself. I can't anymore. When you read this I am long gone. Don’t take it too hard Daniel, I know you will, but you couldn’t save me, Daniel. No one could. I am a lost case. I hope I finally find my peach.   
All I want to say to you is that I love you, have for 2 years, and will do wherever I go once I pass away. I am madly I love with you Daniel Ricciardo. I wish I could have said this face to face but I couldn’t. I simply couldn’t.   
Please become a world champion for me okay? Do it for me please? Become the champion I never could become.  
********************

Daniel stood on the top step of the podium, he just won the Brazil GP making him a world champion. His first world title with the Redbull car. Daniel should be happy, he should be over the moon. He became the world champion for God's sake. But the only thing Daniel could think about was Max his suicide note.   
Max took his own life 2 years ago, after finding no way out. Daniel found him on the floor of his Monaco apartment. No heartbeat and an empty pill container beside him. Daniel called 112 in a panic hoping to save his friend, the boy he was I love with. But it was too late. Max was long gone. Daniel broke down then and there. How couldn’t he have noticed that max wasn’t doing great? How couldn’t he have seen it?   
Charles was the first one of their friends to arrive at max his apartment trying to comfort Daniel. But nothing could. ‘  
The suicide note was found soon after 1 addressed to his mom and sister. 1 addressed to the team. 1 addressed to their friends and the final one for Daniel.

Daniel stood there with the trophy in his hand. Leeroy max his old engineer, who used to be Max his engineer puts his hand on Daniel his shoulder giving him a squeeze.   
‘’Please become world champion for me okay? Do it for me please? Become the champion I never could become.’’  
The Australian anthem started playing, soon followed by the Dutch as requested by Daniel himself. When hearing the anthem Daniel broke. This could have been max’s trophy, he could have been the world champion, what he deserved. Why did he have to leave? Why had he never told anyone about his struggles.   
It was time for the Champaign but the ghost of max was present on the podium. Charles nor Georges dared to touch it. both having the same heavy feeling. The feeling of sadness, the feeling of a loss.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
we'd keep all our promises, be us against the world  
In another life, I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say you were the one that got away   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Redbull had thrown Daniel a party. Celebrating his championship. Daniel went but he couldn’t enjoy it. he stayed for a view hours. Drank a view shots with his teammate Pierre, Pierre’s boyfriend Charles and Lando, but eventually left and went back to his hotel room.  
He opened his diary and there it was securely tugged in, Max his note with on top of it the last selfie max and Daniel took together. 

The next day Daniel flew out to the Netherlands he landed at Eindhoven airport and took a uber straight to where max was buried. The car ride was quiet. The driver tried to talk to Daniel, congratulated him on his championship. Daniel thanked him and put in his earphones, not in the mood to speak. No one knew that Daniel had loved max, only the people close to him, and no one knew that max was in love with him.

Daniel arrived at the cemetery, paid the uber driver, and went to max his grave. Upon arriving, Daniel saw the fresh flowers indicating someone went there before he did. Daniel put down his one single rose and took the trophy from his backpack and put it down at max his grave.  
‘’ here max this is yours. I did it. I became a world champion just how you asked me to. I did it for your Max. It's yours, Max. I wished you were here. I wished I could be laying with you in your apartment in Monaco, riding in the high of the championship, celebrating with you. But you’re not here anymore. I hope you have found your peace Max, I really do. You deserve it. and I hope we meet again once more in another life and live happily there. Wherever that will be’’ Daniel sobbed out. And right at that point, he could feel something, something on his shoulder. But nothing was there.'

''‘’ I am very proud of you Daniel, and we will meet someday in another life. Like I said I will always love you Daniel Ricciardo’’''

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
In another life, I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say you were the one that got away   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> hey, so I am back again with an angsty one-shot. this one is shorter than normal. sorry if my writing seems a bit of today, it's quite late and I just wanted to get this out of my system and didn't proof read. 
> 
> please leave me a comment telling me what you thoughts and leave a kudo if you ''enjoyed'' reading it.


End file.
